The present invention relates, in general, to a vertical wheel hand brake, and more particularly, to an apparatus for operating a vertical wheel hand brake.
Prior to the present invention, a railcar vertical hand brake includes a brake release mechanism that provides quick release of the brakes to permit free rotation of the winding gear. When a force is exerted on the release lever to move the attached brake release shaft, the main gear wheel is released, releasing the tension on the brake chain, which in turn releases the brake. Removing the force on the release lever re-engages the main gear wheel. However, the brake may not be fully released before the force is removed from the release lever. This condition will usually not be apparent to the operator. As the railcar negotiates a curve in the track, the truck rotates and can exert a pulling force on the brake chain. This action can apply the brakes to the truck while the train is in motion, resulting in friction and premature wear between the brake shoes and the wheels, and the wheels and the rail.
Furthermore, a railcar vertical wheel hand brake is located on an end of the railcar. When the railcars are coupled together, the operator has to walk between two cars to apply and release the brakes. This practice not only poses a potential danger to the operator, but also is inefficient.
An example of this type hand brake is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,648. The teachings of this reference are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for operating a railway car vertical hand brake. The apparatus comprises a hand brake wheel having a hub fixed on an operating shaft rotatably mounted on the hand brake. The hand brake wheel further has a reaction member. A brake release mechanism is fixed on a brake release shaft which is rotatably mounted on the hand brake. The reaction member is engageable with the brake release mechanism when the hand brake is rotated. The position of the brake release mechanism will provide a visual indicator of the brake status.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for remotely operating a railcar vertical hand brake a predetermined distance from the railcar hand brake. The apparatus comprises a hand brake wheel located a predetermined distance from the hand brake. The hand brake wheel has a hub fixed on a first shaft, and the first shaft is engageable with an operating shaft rotatably mounted on the hand brake of the railcar. The hand brake wheel also has a reaction member. An activation means is fixed on a second shaft. The second shaft is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the first shaft. The activation means is engageable with the reaction member when the hand brake wheel is rotated, rotating the second shaft in an opposing direction to the rotation of the hand brake wheel. The second shaft is engageable with a brake release shaft rotatably mounted on the hand brake. A brake release mechanism is fixed on a third shaft, which is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the first shaft. The third shaft is articulately connected to the second shaft to rotate the third shaft in conjunction with the second shaft when the hand brake wheel is rotated. The hand brake can be remotely operated, and the brake status can be determined from a predetermined location on a railway car when the first shaft is connected to the operating shaft of the hand brake.
In still a further aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for remotely operating a railcar vertical hand brake a predetermined distance from the railcar hand brake. The apparatus comprises a first hand brake wheel located a predetermined distance from the hand brake. The first hand brake wheel has a hub fixed on a first shaft. The first shaft is engageable with a first operating shaft mounted on a first side of the hand brake. The first hand brake wheel also has a reaction member. An activation means is fixed on a second shaft, and the second shaft is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the first shaft. The activation means is engageable with the reaction member when the first hand brake wheel is rotated, rotating the second shaft in an opposing direction to the rotation of the first hand brake wheel. The second shaft is engageable with a brake release shaft rotatably mounted on the hand brake. A first brake release mechanism is fixed on a third shaft, which is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the first shaft. The third shaft is articulately connected to the second shaft. A second hand brake wheel is substantially opposed to the first hand brake wheel, and is located a predetermined distance from the hand brake. The second hand brake wheel has a hub fixed on a fourth shaft, which is engageable with a second operating shaft rotatably mounted on a second side of the hand brake. A second brake release mechanism is fixed on a fifth shaft which is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the fourth shaft. A sixth shaft is rotatably mounted and substantially opposed to the third shaft of the first brake release mechanism. An elongated member of a predetermined length and shape connects the sixth shaft to the third shaft. The fifth shaft is articulately connected to the sixth shaft, whereby the second, third, fifth, and sixth shafts will rotate in conjunction when at least one of the first hand brake wheel and the second hand brake wheel is rotated. The railcar hand brake can be remotely operated from opposing sides of the railcar, and the brake status can be determined, when the first shaft is connected to the first operating shaft, and the fourth shaft is connected to the second operating shaft of the hand brake.
In still a further aspect, the present invention provides an improvement in combination with a railcar vertical hand brake having at least one operating shaft and release mechanism, which is mounted in a predetermined position on a the railcar. The improvement comprises a hand brake wheel having a hub fixed on a first shaft. The hand brake wheel is mounted a predetermined distance from the hand brake, and the first shaft is connected to the operating shaft which is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the first shaft. The brake wheel also has a reaction member. An activation means is fixed on a second shaft, and the second shaft is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the first shaft. The activation means is engageable with the reaction member when the hand brake wheel is rotated, which rotates the second shaft in an opposing direction to the rotation of the hand brake. The second shaft is connected to a brake release shaft rotatably mounted on the hand brake. A brake release mechanism is fixed on a third shaft, which is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the first shaft. The third shaft is articulately connected to the second shaft to rotate the third shaft in conjunction with the second shaft when the hand brake wheel is rotated. The hand brake wheel can be remotely operated, and the brake status determined, from a predetermined location on the railcar.
In still a further aspect, the present invention provides an improvement in combination with a railcar vertical hand brake having a first operating shaft rotatably mounted on a first side of the hand brake, a second operating shaft rotatably mounted on a second side of the hand brake, and a brake release mechanism, which is mounted in a predetermined position on a the railcar. The improvement comprises a first hand brake wheel located a predetermined distance from the hand brake. The first hand brake wheel has a hub fixed on a first shaft. The first shaft is connected to the first operating shaft mounted on a first side of the hand brake. The first hand brake wheel also has a reaction member. An activation means is fixed on a second shaft, and the second shaft is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the first shaft. The activation means is engageable with the reaction member when the first hand brake wheel is rotated, rotating the second shaft in an opposing direction to the rotation of the first hand brake wheel. The second shaft is connected to a brake release shaft rotatably mounted on the hand brake. A first brake release mechanism is fixed on a third shaft, which is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the first shaft. The third shaft is articulately connected to the second shaft. A second hand brake wheel is substantially opposed to the first hand brake wheel, and is located a predetermined distance from the hand brake. The second hand brake wheel has a hub fixed on a fourth shaft, which is engageable with the second operating shaft. A second brake release mechanism is fixed on a fifth shaft which is rotatably mounted a predetermined distance from the fourth shaft. A sixth shaft is rotatably mounted and substantially opposed to the third shaft of the first brake release mechanism. An elongated member of a predetermined length and shape connects the sixth shaft to the third shaft. The fifth shaft is articulately connected to the sixth shaft. The second, third, fifth, and sixth shafts will rotate substantially in conjunction when at least one of the first hand brake wheel and the second hand brake wheel is rotated. The railcar hand brake can be remotely operated, and the brake status determined, from opposing sides of the railcar.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for operating a railcar vertical wheel hand brake.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for operating a railcar vertical wheel hand brake that will provide a definitive visual indicator to the operator that the brakes are in the applied or released mode.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remotely operating a railcar vertical wheel hand brake a predetermined distance from the railcar to increase operator safety.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remotely operating a railcar vertical wheel hand brake a predetermined distance from the railcar to increase operator efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remotely operating a railcar vertical wheel hand brake a predetermined distance from the railcar to reduce inadvertent brake applications by maintaining the brake release mechanism in the release position until brake application is desired.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remotely operating a railcar vertical wheel hand brake a predetermined distance from the railcar that will provide a definitive visual indicator to the operator that the brakes are in the applied or released mode.